


One Hour

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes one hour for Harry to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

One hour.

That’s how long a flight took from London to Paris where Harry was going to meet her sister. She was incredibly excited. Gemma was excited as well, having been there for almost a week already. She had been too impatient to wait another week for Harry to finish school for the year and was desperate to get out of boring old Holmes Chapel. Not that Harry blames her, really. If it was the other way around, she’s certain that she would have left earlier already, too.

A trip to Paris was Gemma’s graduation present, for finishing sixth form. Harry was about to start sixth form after the summer ended and she was both excited and nervous for it. She wanted to go to college, experience the two years of semi-adulthood before having to face _actual_ adulthood at university. She was excited for that, too, but she just wanted to complete sixth form first, and all that came with it.

Harry shuffled down the narrow aisle of the aeroplane cabin to locate her seat. She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing up at the numbers printed on the side of the overhead luggage compartments as she walked. She let out a breath of relief when she finally located her seat and quickly stowed away her carry-on bag. 

The two seats next to her were empty when she sat down. She wriggled to get a little more comfortable, but was prepared to just get up at a moment’s notice whenever her seat mates arrived.

It didn’t take long for the plane to start filling and after a few more moments, Harry was faced with two people waiting to get into their seats next to her. She stood up awkwardly and let the girl and guy slip in next to her. The girl gave her a warm smile and took her window seat and the guy plonked down heavily next to her, occupying the middle seat. He nodded once at Harry and she carefully sat back down. 

She had her iPod and earphones waiting to be plugged in so that she could listen to music for the duration of the flight. Somehow, she didn’t think that the two people who just sat down next to her would be up for chatting to a complete stranger.

The guy leaned over the girl and pointed towards something that was out of the window and it made the girl laugh. Her laughter made Harry’s insides tingle, it was that beautiful. Harry shook her head and crossed one leg over the top of the other to wait patiently for their flight to take off.

After the safety talk had been given, the plane was up in the air and there seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from the passengers that were anxious about the take -off. 

The fasten seatbelt sign turned off and Harry figured it was the best time to put her music on. She glanced to her left as she put her earphones in and watched as the girl shifted in her seat, putting one foot up on the base of the seat so she could angle her body a little better towards the window. Her hair was up in a bun and the light from the sun at this angle cast a golden glow over her, making her look ethereal. She was stunning, Harry thought. She pressed play on her iPod and closed her eyes, letting The Script’s music wash over her.

Harry was only a couple of songs in when she felt an insistent tapping on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw the guy sitting next to her with his pointer finger on her forearm, tapping her.

“Hi?” Harry questioned a little awkwardly.

The girl leaned over completely over the guy sitting next to her, a curious look on her face. “Is that The Script you’re listening to?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yes…”

The girl grinned at Harry, her smile as beautiful as the rest of her. “Stan, switch with me,” the girl ordered. The guy grumbled and huffed but after a well-placed punch in the arm from the girl, he groaned and moved. The girl gave him a sweet smile and turned to face Harry. “I’m Louis,” she said. “That’s Stan.”

“’M Harry.”

Louis smiled at her again. “I love The Script,” she said, angling her body to face Harry a little more. “I saw them in February last year.”

“Me too,” Harry replied, unable to keep the excitement from bubbling in her stomach. “In Manchester.”

“Me too!” Louis exclaimed a little too loudly. She didn’t seem to care about the people around them glancing at her. “It was aces, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Harry agreed with a nod. Her stomach swooped pleasantly at the beautiful girl next to her suddenly striking up a conversation. 

They chatted about music and about the concert for a good few minutes before they started talking about school. Louis divulged that she lived in Doncaster and had just finished her A Levels, as had Stan. As a gift to Stan for finishing, his parents decided to let him go to Paris for a week with Louis to just have a break. Harry felt her stomach drop at the realisation that Louis and Stan were definitely a couple. She tried not to let it show – it was silly of her to feel that way, she had only just met Louis. 

“Where are you staying in Paris?” Louis asked. “We’re staying with one of Stan’s rellies. No idea where, but I _assume_ he won’t lead me astray,” she said in Stan’s direction.

“Don’t count on it, Tommo,” Stan replied without looking up from the book he was reading. 

Louis grinned and reached behind her to pat him on the thigh twice in succession. “We should catch up while you’re there!” she said to Harry who just nodded dumbly. 

“Alright,” she agreed. 

“Here, gimme your number,” Louis said, pulling a scrap piece of paper and a pen from her handbag. “That way, even when we’re back in dreary England, we can catch up.”

Harry nodded, her cheeks flushed as she wrote down her number. She put a little smiley face on the end and handed it back. Louis tore the piece of paper in half and wrote her number on the empty part, adding an ‘ _xx_ ’ at the end of her name. It made Harry’s heart thud just to see it. 

“There,” Louis said. “Just in case I lose your number by accident or something. Now you can call me too.”

Harry nodded. Her mind wondered what a beautiful eighteen year old girl wanted to do with her, a chubby cheeked sixteen year old who was going to meet her _sister_ in Paris. She wasn’t cool like Louis, who was going to Paris, the city of _love_ with her boyfriend.

The air hostess announced that they were beginning their descent into Paris and for everyone to put their seat belts on. Harry quickly clicked hers in and made sure that it was properly secure. 

She felt the aeroplane begin to lower in the sky and unexpectedly, Louis’ hand slipped into hers. She glanced at Louis who shot her a wobbly grin and squeezed her hand once. Harry gripped a little tighter, understanding Louis’ need for comfort. She hadn’t flown an awful lot, only to Spain once and Amsterdam another time, but both times she had her mum to hold her hand if she needed. Harry briefly wondered why Louis wasn’t holding Stan’s hand but the thought was quickly shoved from her mind when Louis gripped a little tighter when they hit a small pocket of turbulence. It was over as quickly as it started and before they knew it, the plane was landing on the runway of the airport.

“Thanks,” Louis said softly, removing her hand from Harry’s own.

Harry gave her a small smile. “Anytime.”

Louis smiled back and then the air hostess announced they could leave the plane. Harry wanted to wait for Louis, but she knew that Gemma was out there waiting for her and she really wanted to see her sister. She followed the crowd of passengers to the exit of the aeroplane and then through the terminal.

Gemma was waiting for Harry with a big smile and an even bigger hug when Harry found her. She inhaled her sister’s familiar scent, letting it wash over her. She smelled like summer, Harry thought. Her stomach bubbled in excitement. She couldn’t wait for their summer adventure to start.

“How was the flight?” Gemma asked.

“It was good,” Harry replied with a fond smile. “I met a girl.”

“Ohh?” Gemma teased lightly, poking Harry in the side. She squirmed at the touch. “Do tell.”

“She was beautiful, Gems,” Harry started. She was about to continue when she heard someone call out her name. 

She turned around to see Louis pushing her way through the crowds to get to her, Stan watching her, an amused expression on his face.

“I have something to tell you,” Louis said a little breathlessly when she finally stopped in front of them.

“What?” Harry asked grinning widely.

Before she could register what was happening, Louis was kissing her. In the middle of the airport, with literally dozens of people surrounding them. Harry kissed back, her heart thudding against her ribs in her chest as Louis’ lips moved against her own.

“Don’t fall in love in Paris while you’re here,” Louis said softly as she pulled back. “Not until we meet up again at least.”

Harry nodded, her eyes locked with Louis’ own. “Alright,” she whispered back. “Don’t lose my number, then.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, superstar,” Louis replied with a grin. She kissed Harry’s cheek before quickly turning around to find Stan.

Harry couldn’t stop grinning. Even Gemma teasing her for the entire ride to their hotel couldn’t dampen Harry’s mood.

Later that evening, Harry’s phone beeped with a text from Louis.

_Eiffel Tower. 3pm. Tuesday. Bring your heart. Xx_ Harry giggled at her phone and Gemma groaned from across the room, muttering about ‘stupid, infatuated teenagers’. It just made Harry smile even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 13 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
